


Wake up

by ItsFinnley666 (RavenDeliahJones)



Series: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear One Shots [5]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: M/M, early morning, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/ItsFinnley666
Summary: It's early morning, a difficult time for David.Simon decides to take action.





	

A steady stream of sunlight cascades through the gap in the curtains, warming Simon's face in a gentle awakening. He smiles, rolling over and nuzzling his face into the crook of David's neck, kissing it lightly. His arms snake around David's neck, hugging him close as he listens to his boyfriend's heavy breathing. 

"David" he coos, seeing the hazel eyes of his lover open, before he swiftly shuts them again and groans.   
"What time is it?" David's sleep gruff voice mumbles out, making Simon giggle.  
"Seven."   
David groans again, shoving his face into Simon's shoulder in a vain attempt to block out the sun. Simon strokes David's hair absentmindedly, before pulling away from the older male's grasp to get out of bed.

Simon leaves, going downstairs to start the coffee machine and leaving David alone in the bedroom. The man sighs, shuffling around under the covers until he was laying comfortably on his stomach with an arm stuffed under the pillow his head was resting on. He yawns and closes his eyes once more, feeling himself drift off to sleep. He could vaguely hear Simon making his way up the stairs, and opening the door to their room. "David, get up." His eyes snap open, and he looks at the alarm clock. 7:04. He huffs, bringing an arm over the top of his head to cover his eyes from the harsh light and Simon laughs softly, sitting on the edge of the bed to comb his fingers through David's hair. "Come on, baby. I know you don't want to get up but you have work today." David sighs in reply, making Simon shake his head. "I'll make your favourite for breakfast? How about it?" Simon's fingers creep down David's neck, smoothing along his shoulders and kneading in, making David groan into the pillow. After a few minutes of no response, Simon stands once more and leaves the room, beginning breakfast for his growling stomach.

"Fuck." David mumbles, voice hoarse from sleep. "I really can't be arsed going in today. Maybe I could just phone in sick?" He talks to the pillow, staying flat on the bed in a vain attempt to sleep once more. He yawns, rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers and letting them slip down his stubble covered face. He needed to shave. He tuts, rolling his eyes and pulling the duvet over him further, bundling himself up in the warm bedding. 

Simon opens the fridge and grabs a carton of orange juice, pouring it into a glass for himself as he turned the bacon in the pan. He hums, setting the cooked food onto two plates before cracking some eggs into the frying pan, stirring them gently. He sprinkles in a touch of grated cheese, listening closely for any sounds from upstairs. Nothing. Once he was done cooking, he set the omelettes down next to the bacon and quickly fixed David's coffee before heading back up the stairs, frowning angrily. 

"David, wake the fuck up." He huffs, making David sigh.

"I am." Comes his simple response from under the blankets. Simon mutters to himself, annoyed, before speaking up again. 

"God damnit, David. Get out of bed. You can't keep doing this on a morning."

A short silence fills the room, and Simon rolls his eyes, his arms folded over his chest. "Fine, suit yourself. I'm going to take a shower. I wanted you to join me, but I guess I'll have to take it by myself..." 

It takes exactly three seconds before David is stood in front of Simon, having leaped out of bed almost immediately to stop Simon from leaving the room without him.

"No, no. I'm up, I'm up!" David's voice is slightly panicked, but hints at eagerness. Simon can't help but smirk. He pecks David on the lips, chuckling to himself. 

"I knew that would work." David's hands slip onto Simon's hips, up and tugging his shirt over his head before they settle once more. As Simon turns to walk to the bathroom, David wraps his arms around his waist, peppering kisses along his neck in a teasing manner. His fingers dip into Simon's sweatpants, making the younger man swat them away with a grin. "Alright, alright. There'll be plenty time for that in a moment." His voice coos teasingly, making David shiver with anticipation. Simon leans forward to the dial to turn on the shower, and David follows, keeping their hips locked firmly together. Simon bites his lip, feeling David's thumbs circling his hip bones. Once the water is running, David tugs at Simon's pants, letting them fall so he can step out of them. He turns Simon to face him and kisses him deeply, letting his hands wander. Simon's arms wrap around David's neck, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. David's eagerness to keep going leads him to snort slightly as he breathes through his nose, making Simon smile into the kiss. As they pull away for air, Simon laughs lightly. "That was adorable." 

"Not as adorable as you." David retorts, kissing along Simon's neck to make him gasp out. 

"Nhh... Fuck. David... God damnit can we at least do this in the shower? I don't want to use all the water." David nibbles on Simon's earlobe, nodding as he sheds his boxers. Simon slips off his underwear too, stepping into the shower behind David and letting the other man pull him close. They let their hands roam, David squeezing Simon's ass and making him squeak out. 

"Here, let me clean you." David suggests seductively into Simon's ear, rubbing a washcloth down his stomach tantalisingly slow, making Simon smile in excitement. What a perfect way to wake up on a morning...


End file.
